Your Sleeping Face
by illutia mist
Summary: Sora has a plan for Riku this New Year when they planned to stay up all night on 31st December. Is it a good one? or an evil one? And why is that?


**This is the first fanfic that I made for Kingdom Hearts. Before, I want to say sorry for the grammatical error. Hope you enjoy the story.**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**

December 30th

It was such a good day even though it was winter. At the terrace of a two stories house, there was a 15 year old boy lying on his seat, napping. The sunlight bathed his white smooth skin. The wind blew his brown-spiky hair gently. He wore a plain black T-shirt with a thick blue coat on it and short dark-blue pants. Even though the weather was so cold, he was sleeping peacefully.

Not far from there, a 16 year old boy walked to the direction of the two stories house. His silver hair swayed smoothly as he walked. He wore a blue T-shirt with 'KNOCK ME OUT!' words printed on it, blue jeans coat, white scarf, jeans pants, and white sneaker shoes. He had a fine composure.

When he neared the house, he saw the brown-spiky haired boy sleeping. He then approached the sleeping boy.

"Sora," he called, "Sora, wake up."

Sora stayed still. He was deep in his slumber. The silver-haired boy tried to wake him up once again by shaking him softly.

"Sora, I'm here, so wake up now!" he said while shaking Sora by his shoulder.

Sora stirred a little. But he didn't wake up.

"Oh, well…" the silver-haired boy whispered to himself and stopped shaking him. Honestly, he didn't mind if the boy slept for a little longer. He liked his sleeping face anyway. He looked so calm, like a baby…and the cute one too.

'Oh, my! What am I thinking?! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, go away!' he thought and shook his head. Then he observed the sleeping boy again. He always liked the boy's sleeping face. His sleeping face always showed calmness and peacefulness. It always gave him a tranquility feeling just by looking at his sleeping face.

The sleeping boy stirred again. This time, his eyelids slowly opened, revealing his charming blue eyes. He yawned and stretched his arms. Then his eyes caught the figure of a silver-haired boy staring at him.

"Oh, Riku, you're here," he said with a smile on his face. "How long have you been there?"

"Ah, a few minutes a-Ouch!" Sora hit his head before he could finish his sentence. "Hey! What was that for?" Riku wailed while rubbing his head.

"Try to knock you out," Sora said. He pointed his index finger to Riku's shirt that had 'KNOCK ME OUT!' words printed on it.

"It's just a shirt! Don't take it serious! Geez!" Riku protested. A big vein popped on his head.

Sora grinned widely and said, "I'm not serious! I'm kidding!"

Riku arched one of his eyebrows. Suddenly, he turned to his back and took a few steps away. Sora saw this and shouted, "Riku! I teased you! Come on! I'm sorry! Okay?"

Riku stopped and turned to face him. He tilted his head to the side. His eyes looked into Sora's eyes, searching for a hint if Sora wanted to make a fool of him again. But Sora showed guiltiness and waited for his forgiveness. He sighed and walked back to him.

"So, why did you call me and tell me to come here an hour ago?" he asked after he had arrived in front of Sora.

"You see, tomorrow is 31st December. I want to ask if you want to stay up all night here with me and we will welcome New Year together!" Sora said excitedly.

"It's okay with me. But I doubt that you can stay up all night. You are such a heavy-sleeper," Riku replied.

"Nah, I'm not!" Sora denied.

"Of course you are. A few minutes ago, I tried to wake you up and you kept on sleeping," Riku told him.

"Like you're not one of them." Sora pouted.

"No, I'm not. I can stay up all night and wake up early if I want. You have never seen me sleeping whenever you were with me, right?" Riku raised one of his eyebrows and smirked a little.

"To think of it…yeah, I have never seen your sleeping face before," Sora said while tracing through his memories if he had ever seen Riku's sleeping face.

"Correct. And I have seen your sleeping face many times, little boy." Riku smirked again. "And if I'm not mistaken, that Roxas also has seen your sleeping face before."

Hearing this, Sora had confused expression on his face. He asked, "When?"

"When you slept in the capsule that was guarded by Namine," Riku replied nonchalantly.

"So, Namine also saw my sleeping face?" Sora asked. He was curious.

"Yup. Not only them, there's more. Do you want me to mention it?" Riku grinned.

"NO!! Okay! I will prove that I can see your sleeping face too!" Sora exclaimed.

"If. You. Can." Riku smirked.

"Of course I can!" Sora said; his hands were on his hips. 'Now that I think of it! I will also invite the others to stay up all night, so they can see Riku's sleeping face too. I'm a genius!' he thought while he smirked inwardly.

"So, do you have anything to tell me beside that?" Riku asked.

"No. Just that," Sora replied. "I wanted to play something fun with you so I invited you. But you just swept my mood away, so see you tomorrow at 8 pm!" he added while waving his hand.

"Whatever. Bye!" Riku turned away and walked home.

After he was far enough, Sora said to himself, "I better call the others. Maybe I'll call Roxas and Namine. Oh, and Kairi too." (In this story, some events have occurred, causing Roxas and Namine exist.)

And with that, he went off to call his friends.

-x-

December 31st

It was 8 pm. Sora went down to first floor of his house. He opened his front door and welcomed his friends.

"Hey!! Welcome to my house, everyone! Come in!" Sora greeted them whom had arrived just a few minutes ago.

"Long time no see, Sora. Here, I bring some snacks," Roxas said while he handed Sora a medium-sized paper bag that contained snacks and drinks.

"Wow!! Thanks, Roxas! You're the best!" Sora grinned widely while taking the paper bag from the other's hands.

"Good evening, Sora. Thank you for inviting me to come." Namine smiled warmly.

"It's nothing, Namine. I'm happy that you're coming." Sora smiled at her.

"What's getting into you, Sora? This is the first time you said you want to stay up all night with us," Kairi teased him.

"Nah, you'll see." Sora smiled naughtily.

"I've told him that he won't be able to stay up all night, but he insisted." Riku smirked.

"I told you I could!" Sora was persistent.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Riku replied with bored tone.

They went up to the second floor and went into Sora's room. Fortunately, it was just five persons, so his room still could manage them.

"Midnight is still four hours again…" Sora mumbled. Then he smiled and shouted, "OKAY! LET'S PLAY UNTIL THEN!!"

And so their little party began. They ate snacks and played all night. And unnoticed by them, it was almost midnight. Ten minutes to be exact.

"Ten minutes again," Kairi said as she glanced at the clock that was placed on the table beside the bed, reminding them about the 'will-come-New-Year'.

"And I thought he said he could stay up all night," Riku said. He pointed the sleeping Sora beside him.

"He surely said that," Roxas agreed.

"…I can…stay up all night…Riku…" Sora mumbled in his sleep. Everyone stared at him silently. He then continued, "They all…also…see…your…sleeping face…now…" Then he smiled.

Everyone was a bit surprised.

"So, this is the reason why he invited us?" Kairi asked, waiting for a reply.

"Maybe," Riku replied. He then told them what had happened yesterday and said, "Looks like he wanted to show my sleeping face to all of you after I said that."

Roxas smiled and said, "Stupid thoughts of him."

Namine said, "Not for Sora."

"But I have to admit it. I'm curious with your sleeping face too." Kairi giggled.

"It's not important. What's the big deal about it?" Riku was annoyed.

Suddenly, through the window in Sora's room, they saw colorful fireworks in the sky.

"Wow, it's beautiful! It's New Year already, huh," Kairi said while looking at the great scenery.

"Yeah, Happy New Year everyone!!" Namine said.

"Too bad Sora couldn't see it." Roxas smiled while looking at Sora from the corner of his eyes.

"But he surely has given us a New Year present," Riku said. His eyes gazed at the sleeping boy.

The others followed his gaze to Sora. They looked at him. Sora slept while leaning on the side of his bed. His head tilted a little to the side. His eyes were closed, but somehow, it showed his innocent side. His face looked so calm and peaceful. Shortly, he was very cute.

Roxas, Namine, and Kairi nodded and smiled.

"His sleeping face surely is a priceless one," Roxas said.

And all of them, except the sleeping Sora, stared back to the fireworks that lit brightly in the sky.

**The end! I know it's a bit weird, but thanks for reading. If you don't mind, please review. Happy New Year!!**


End file.
